Wet Situation (LEMON)
by BlueGirlAwesome
Summary: Magnus and Ellegaard accidentally slipped over the water spill until they got wet even their outfit as well. What will they do when they are wet ? don't read if you don't like it. MAGNUGAARD LEMON in case...


**Okay here it is. My first Rated M story with Magnugaard.**

 **UPDATE 9/21/2016: Okay I fixed the typos and grammars when I learned English in my school, and add some of my ideas on this story. I just want to make more excited or also, really** **more gross than ever** **indeed xD**

 **WARNING: Contains Sexual/Nudity content on the half part. Haha ! pretty little bit lemon**

 **Please review and have a nice day !**

* * *

Magnus walked down to the hallway with a brought bucket of water after he finished cleaning. After for a few seconds, he accidentally dropped the bucket and the water spreads to spill on the floor.

"Notchdamnit !" Magnus groaned in frustration "I had to get to clean this off" He went off to find something for cleaning up.

Later, Ellegaard rushed the hallway to somewhere she has something on her. Suddenly, she slipped over to the water spill, fell and landed over to the floor.

"Ahh ! What is going on ?" Ellegaard groaned as she slowly stood up and glanced around herself that she was soaking wet even her clothes as well due to the water spill "Now I'm wet"

At the point, Magnus went back to the water spill, brought the mop but suddenly he slipped over the water spill and landed over to the floor since he didn't watch his way. After for a few seconds, he slowly stood up and glanced around himself that his clothes was soaking wet "Oh man now I'm soaking wet" He groaned as he saw Ellegaard was wet who stood in front of him "Ellie why are you wet ?"

"Ehh I didn't watch my way while I'm going" She replied as she saw him was wet too like her

"Oh same here" He said seriously "This is a wet situation" After for a few seconds of staring, they started to laugh in hysterical.

"This is awful getting wet" She said as she laughed

"Yeah"

After for a few seconds, they stopped laughing, Magnus held out a hand to Ellegaard which she took it and went off to Magnus's room.

 **Mature content ahead ! I just warn you !**

When they are in, Magnus made sure to lock the door, doesn't want someone to come in while what they were doing. Okay... you know what they were doing... something mature. So people be mature.

After that, Ellegaard slowly sat down on the bed and Magnus came to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back before he took off her wet shirt and she quickly covered her upper body by wrapping with her arms. Next, he took off her wet pants and underwear and threw her clothes to the laundry basket. Then he took off all of his own as well and threw them to the laundry basket. Finally... they were both... NAKED... and he slowly sat down beside with her on the bed.

"So Ellie, Is everything okay ?" Magnus asked as he faced to Ellegaard

"Yes just a little bit awkward" Ellegaard answered "I never had to do like this" She said seriously, still her arms was wrapping to cover her naked body.

"Oh same but don't worry it's a good thing just you and me together, my love, not anybody" He said as he slowly took her hands off from her body, revealing her soft breasts before he slowly rubbed them both with his both hands for a few seconds. It's his first time to touch the private part of the girl. Ellegaard closed her eyes, relaxed, feeling her breasts were being touched and thought that she never had a guy to touch it until now "This thing is so really very soft" Magnus said softly as he puts his hands down to the lap.

"Yeah I know" Ellegaard said as she opened her eyes then they started to giggle.

After that, Ellegaard stopped giggled and felt something discharging before she gasped that she completely forgot and knew that she have something to go somewhere is comfort. Then she slowly stood up and glanced something red on the bed.

She moaned before she slowly walked away in a few steps, felt embarrassing to Magnus since this is his own bed. Finally he stopped giggling, noticing Ellegaard is not beside with him. After looking around, he saw her was standing in a few distance with her embarrassment and awkwardly, covering her face with her hand when he looked up at her.

"Ellie what's wrong with you ?" Magnus asked confusedly

"Oh... just..." Ellegaard moved her hand away from her eye to see Magnus, hoping him that he wasn't going to notice something on the bed.

"Come on Ellie it's just..." He couldn't finish as he looked down and saw the wet stain on his bed "Uh... Ellie, what is that...? Was that you... did this to my bed ?"

"Yes" She answered in a low cry tone before she sighed "I was just forgot to go to the bathroom"

"But why you didn't tell me ?"

"Sorry I was just completely forgot when you take me to your room" At the moment Magnus walked to Ellegaard and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ellie it's okay" Magnus blushed "Nothing happens and no need to embarrass"

"And also... don't tell Soren, Gabriel and Ivor about the happen to me" Ellegaard said, hoped

"I won't Ellie. I won't gonna tell them since it's just you and me"

Ellegaard smiled and blushed before he slowly placed his both hands and gently rubbed to her butt cheeks as she smiled. When he's done, he realized his hand was covering with red liquid and she gasped that she knew what she did to him, felt embarrassing. Then Magnus looked down and saw something dripping.

"Uhh... what is that something dripping ?" Magnus warned to her before she looked down, saw the blood in front of her feet, dripping between her legs. She sighed.

"M-Magnus I can't explain" Ellegaard moaned

"Don't worry it's okay" He smiled before she smiled back, stared each other's eyes for a few seconds, blushing.

After that, Magnus grabbed Ellegaard's arm which he brought her to the bed. He let her to sit down and gave her to laid down on his bed before Ellegaard felt something strange hard when he spreaded her legs out really very wide, revealing her clit and her cunt, both are swelling as extremely wet with cover in red even the half upper legs as well. He then deeply plunged his fingers into her hole of her cunt, pushing and curling around harder which causing Ellegaard felt herself harden up, crying out in pain.

"AAAAAHHHH !" Ellegaard cried loudly

"Shh... Ellie we don't want Soren, Gabriel and Ivor to hear us" Magnus reminded, felt his fingers were really wet as Ellegaard's breath louder and heavier, felt her cunt pain. It is really bad for the young engineer to let him to do this for her. After for a few seconds, he sticks out his fingers and realized they were covered with blood "Eee ! Gross Ellie what have you done ?" He said in disgust as he shook his hand quickly to get rid of the blood, Ellegaard can't answer since she was just panting.

He then put his mouth onto her wet clit, sticking his tongue onto her entrance and started to suck, causing Ellegaard to relax and a hot blush appeared on her face, felt her clit was being licked off by Magnus with his tongue. "Ooohh Magnus don't stop..." Ellegaard moaned before she climaxed, exploding with the huge load of red fluid all over Magnus's face, groaned in disgust when he quickly moved his head out from her cunt. When he felt his mouth was covered with blood, he happily licked it off and he started to giggle.

"Why you didn't warn me, Ellie ?" Magnus asked when Ellegaard saw him, seeing his face covered with blood leaking.

"I'm sorry I can't talk because I felt starting to cum" Ellegaard answered, giggling "And now it's my turn" She slowly sat up and moved towards her head to his member, pressing her tongue to it.

"Oh Ellie, please don't... it's..." He mumbled as she sucked it, he felt himself harden up. After a few seconds, He was rock hard, bursting out with the huge load of cum all over her face which Ellegaard groaned in disgust, forced to move her head away from his member with her face covered with white substance. After staring each other with their wet face for a few seconds, they both began to laugh "It was really pretty gross, right ?"

"Right" She giggled

Then they both wiping each other's wet faces. Noticing their hands are very wet after they wiped, they coating each other's body with their wet hands while Magnus spreaded Ellegaard's breasts with substance which she laughed softly. They felt it was really relax. His body was covered in red substance while her body was covered with white substance. After for a few seconds, Ellegaard laid down back, and Magnus proceeded to go on top of Ellegaard, both realized there was some red and white stain on the half below of the bed after the happen. Magnus then positioned his member to her cunt whichhe inserted it to hers but Ellegaard whimpered in pain "Okay do it Magnus"

"I hope I don't wanna hurt you Ellie" He said, starting to thrust faster and speeding up before both of their faces appeared with a pure hot blush

"I'm c-close" She moaned

"Me too" He groaned.

Suddenly, they both screamed as they came on to each other, sighed in relax. After staring each other's eyes for a few seconds, they both giggled soflty about after happen

"How you feel ?" He asked softly

"Fine much better" She answered in a quiet tone, relaxed and rested to recover her painful cunt but she felt her clit was swollen, almost discharging with red liquid.

After for a few seconds, he glanced at the breasts of Ellegaard. He then held her wrists tightly to lock before he nuzzled his nose into her soft breasts as she relaxed for every few seconds. After that, he gently pressed his pointer finger to her breast, draw to the circle around her nipple before he gently touched, causing her to giggle since she felt being tickle "M-Magnus please stop that" She laughed before he stopped.

"Okay then just one more thing" Magnus slowly moved his head towards to her before he deeply kissed the neck of Ellegaard, still for a long few seconds. After that, he laid down on the bed beside with her, they both noticing their faces almost wet even their body covered with substance as well they did to each other, and trying to recover their orgasms "So are you enjoy about this ?" He asked as he moved the strand of hair away from her face.

"Yes that was fun" She joked, laughing "I never had to heck this thing, Maggie" Magnus deeply kissed the red lips of Ellegaard. After for a few seconds, he smiled and she smiled back.

Finally they placed their arms on each other, sighed in relax with their wet naked body they felt, sleeping.

* * *

 **Okay then it is over O.o**

 **Really lemon thing. And very gross**

 **Don't worry people. I know you don't like Rated M story so I WILL NOT make more Rated M stories since I know it is pretty gross even there violence and strong language. FOR NOW ON I WILL NOT MAKING MORE RATED M STORIES and that's it :)**

 **I don't like Rated M stories as well unless there's strong language and the sexual content of my most favorite OTP :3 Don't freak out please !**

 **Update 10/2/2016: Oops I forgot to credit someone. This story was inspired by DazDumpling ^^ sorry**

 **Thank you for reading this**


End file.
